plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Ops
Graveyard Ops is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is similar to Garden Ops from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare but only with the zombies on the defense and the plants on the attacking side. The main attacking plants are Weeds, along with other hero plants (playable plants, like the first game where playable zombies can be seen). When a new wave starts, the announcer will say "The Plants Are Growing," rather than "The Zombies Are Coming," and all the plants will emerge from the ground. Peashooters will debut at wave 2, Cacti at wave 3, Roses at wave 4, Sunflowers at wave 6, Chompers at wave 7, Kernel Corns at wave 9 and Citrons at wave 10. Special waves Special waves are waves that can appear randomly during Graveyard Ops. They consist of predetermined plants of a specific type. *Pumpkin Heads - Consists of only Pumpkin Weeds. *Monsters - Consists of only Count Chompulas and Vampire Flowers. *Vitamin C - Consists of only Citrons in Ball Mode. *Frozen Veggies - Consists of only Ice Peas and Ice Cacti. *Allergy Season - Consists of only Dandelion Weeds. *Mystic Mayhem - Consists of only Zen Cacti. *Bonfire Buddies - Consists of only Fire Peas and Fire Cacti. *Close Quarters - Consists of only Weeds, Pumpkin Weeds and Dandelion Weeds. Objectives Objective Waves are waves that appear on wave 3 and possibly wave 8. They conclude as: *Open Dave's Gifts: Open all gifts in a limited amount of time. *Stop the Squash: Prevent the giant Squash from reaching the tombstone before it damages it. This is plant equivalent to the Zombomb. *Save The Chieftain: Vanquish the plant warden to retrieve the map, which will lead the zombies to a bag containing the Chieftain. Once the Chieftain is rescued, the objective will be complete and he will fight with you for the remainder of the game. *Retrieve the PopSmarts: The zombies must find the PopSmarts around the map, and bring them back to the graveyard. Once all three of them are retrieved, the objective will be complete. *Destroy all Scarecrows: The zombies must destroy the several scarecrows that will appear around the map. Once all three scarecrows are destroyed, the objective will be complete. This is similar to the 'Destroy all Tombstones' objective in Garden Ops. *No Knockouts - No teammates must get KO'd until the wave ends. *No Tombstone Damage - The tombstone must not take any damage until the wave ends. *Speed Run - The wave must be completed in less than 1 min 50 secs. Bosses So far, five bosses have been revealed. Bosses have a high amount of health and have exclusive attacks. Some may spawn plants as backup. *Super Bean - Flies around shooting attacks known as "Laserbeans." Can also create a shield around itself and slam into the ground. *Sunflower Queen - Fires three round bursts of "Royal Sun Pulses". Also spawns Mystic Flowers. *Big Stump - The plant equivalent of the Gargantuar. It uses its club arm as a weapon, and also may throw pieces of bark at zombies. *Giga Torchwood - The plant equivalent of the Giga Gargantuar. It uses its gun arm to shoot at zombies, and may also breathe fire. *Royal Hypno-Flower - Can hit zombies with its arms, or shoot spores. May also summon Hypno-shrooms. Occasionally charges up and turns every team members into pink goats, similar to Rose. It can be dispelled by eating Poly Leaves. It only appears in a special Graveyard Ops quest. *Marigold - The plant equivalent of the Treasure Yeti. Spawns in an objective wave and drops coins and diamonds when hit, like its zombie counterpart. Revives, retries, and losing the graveyard If a zombie is down and unable to revive in time, the zombie can use a Self-revive to revive the player with 50% of its HP. Self-revives can only obtained through Sticker Packs and each player can only use it up to three times in one game. If a player is down and has no more Self-Revives and no-one revives them, they are out of battle and have to spectate the other players until the wave ends. If the tombstone is destroyed or all zombies have been KO'd, one of the players can use a Team Retry to reset the wave. The team can only use this once. Should one Team Retry get used and the tombstone is destroyed once again, the game ends with the plants taking over the Tombstone. If the plants successfully destroy the graveyard or all players have been KO'd, a message saying "YOUR TEAM HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT" or "YOUR TOMBSTONE WAS DESTROYED" appears, and a garden begins replacing the graveyard, followed by "GAME OVER" appearing on the screen. End objective The end objective of a Graveyard Ops round is to rush to Zomboss' blimp, just like when Crazy Dave leaves to pick up the plants with his RV in Garden Ops (aka Landing Zone), with plants rushing towards you. The Landing Zone will have a single Build-a-Bot station in it which can be used, and the zombies must fend off the plants until Dr. Zomboss arrives to pick them up. Trivia *Graveyard Ops was originally going to be included in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **Graveyard Ops was also a highly requested gamemode for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *There is an oddity that if the user looks at the spinning panels in the slot machine, they can see zombie icons from Garden Ops regular mode (like Disco Zombie icon, tombstone icon, etc.) but the plants will show when the plants are clearer to see. This possibly means the spinning panels will be changed in the final release possibly because they are still working on bosses in the game (since it is in development, they have only developed Giga Torchwood and the plant versions of the random assortments of zombies shown in Garden Ops boss waves). **If someone presses pause at the right time, they will see the zombie's heads are all Super Boss Waves. *Before the boss wave, Crazy Dave shows up before the Slot Machine spins, similar to how Dr. Zomboss shows up before the slot machine spins in Garden Ops. But he does not really prepare the zombies for this unlike Dr. Zomboss, he just states he doesn't know how the lever works (but he does make it work). Crazy Dave's face does not show up near the slot machine when it spins, unlike Dr. Zomboss's in Garden Ops. This also applies to Dr. Zomboss in Garden Warfare 2. *The time required to get to the landing zone is 30 seconds less than that in Garden Ops. *There is a glitch were sometimes the zombies will spawn instead of the plants, but it still has some plant icons. **It was probably a leftover from early in development when the new plants for this mode were still very early development and they used the zombies as a template before the new plants were finalized. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Modes